


Stark as the Daylight

by amoeve



Series: Come Out of the Light [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeur Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoeve/pseuds/amoeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s accidental voyeurism continues, though this time Dean is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark as the Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfil the terms of a bet, way back in the mists of 2009. Set some time after _Tongue-Tied Patience_.

What Castiel sees first are silver scars traced on Dean’s back; second, the droplets of water trailing down skin of tanned patches and pale shoulders. He’s stretched against the bed, arched back like a bow, breathing hard, arm working. 

Dean’s skin prickles, then, hairs standing on end. He trembles. “Cas?” he asks, leaning sideways on the headboard, not turning around yet.

This is the harm in “just checking on them”, Castiel directs at Jimmy, who, incomprehensibly, laughs. Aloud, he surmises, “Nobody’s found you, then.”

Heat flashes in Dean’s eyes as he looks at the angel, and Castiel feels Jimmy’s body take a short, sharp breath, a reflex he cannot perfect. “Not until you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Alison Krauss and Union Station’s song _Daylight_.


End file.
